Quien con monstruos lucha
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Colección de relatos cortos para la Casita del Horror, del foro Proyecto 1-8] ¿Conoces realmente a quienes te rodean? ¿Te conoces a ti mismo? Ten cuidado con lo que crees saber. 4: Mimi veía la televisión y se pintaba las uñas de rojo. Yamato no soportaba ese color, era el mismo que el de la sangre. Cuando se lo dijo, ella no respondió. Solo lo miró. Sin parpadear.
1. Sonríe para mí

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Otra colección de relatos, principalmente drabbles o viñetas, puede que también one-shots, basados en propuestas del foro _Proyecto 1-8_. Contenido fuerte en más de una historia, avisado queda.

El título está sacado de esta frase de Friedrich Nietzsche:

_"__Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti"._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Basado en:** imagen propuesta por Sybilla's song en "la Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Mimi, Koushiro

**Summary:** Mimi quiere que Koushiro sonría para ella siempre.

.

**Quien con monstruos lucha**

_1. Sonríe para mí_

.

—Cariño, vas a quedar divino.

Con la mano derecha, Mimi se echa el pelo hacia atrás. Acerca su cara a la de Koushiro y un escupitajo rojizo golpea sus gafas "de cirujana a la moda". Al menos así las llama ella.

—Eso ha estado muy mal. Las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar.

Con un pañuelo, limpia el estropicio y vuelve a su tarea. Él forcejea sin resultado, sigue amarrado a la silla del comedor. Esa en la que ha cenado muchas noches ignorando el parloteo de su novia.

Mimi sujeta mejor el pequeño cuchillo. Con cuidado, va alargando hacia arriba la comisura derecha de la boca de Koushiro, como ya ha hecho con la izquierda. Las gotas rojas se resbalan hasta el suelo, los gritos las acompañan.

Cuando acaba su tarea, se aleja para comprobar el resultado. Después se aplaude a sí misma.

—¿Ves, cielo? Así tendrás siempre una sonrisa enorme para mí. Y seremos mucho más felices.

Se pone de rodillas y apoya la cabeza en el regazo de su novio, mientras él sigue gimiendo. Ambos sonríen. Y seguirán haciéndolo siempre.

.

* * *

><p>He decidido publicar en una colección todo lo que salga de la Casita del Horror, para no saturarme de historias cortas independientes.<p> 


	2. Toda llave tiene su cerradura

_"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti". (Nietzsche)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Basado en:** Imagen propuesta por Asondomar e imagen propuesta por Mariniti en "la Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Takeru

**Summary:** Las preguntas sin respuesta se clavan en nosotros. Takeru necesita saberlo, ¿qué abre esa llave?

.

**Quien con monstruos lucha**

_2. Toda llave tiene su cerradura_

.

Todo es verde. Los árboles son verdes. El suelo está cubierto de césped verde. El cielo es verde y se refleja en el agua dándole el mismo tono. Los pequeños conejos son verdes. Los frutos de las ramas son verdes y, aunque parezca extraño, ya están maduros.

En un mundo tan verde, cualquier color destaca mucho.

Hay un chico que vive allí desde que tiene memoria, se llama Takeru. Él no es verde. Tiene el pelo dorado y los ojos azules, la piel sonrosada y dientes blancos. Por eso a veces se pregunta si de verdad pertenece a ese mundo.

No recuerda nada más que su nombre y el hecho de existir. Dormir en el mullido musgo bajo uno u otro árbol. Comer alguna fruta o asar algún animal. Las llamas verdes le iluminan las noches que deberían ser más oscuras.

Por eso un día, cuando llega algo de color al pequeño mundo, no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

Un extraño ser antropomorfo está sentado en un tronco caído. Es de extremidades delgadas, cabeza grande y rasgos alargados. Takeru se acerca, ve que sus ojos son dos botones y se pregunta si le permitirán ver. Da un paso hacia atrás cuando el ser se mueve. Abre la mano derecha y saca una llave. Es negra, como deberían ser las noches y las sombras.

Aunque intenta contenerse, Takeru se acerca para verla mejor. El ser parece sonreír. Coge la llave con los extremos de sus afiladas uñas y la deja suspendida a unos centímetros de su enorme boca. Entonces, la suelta. Y el color negro es tragado por otro ser verde, en aquel mundo verde.

—¿Qué abre esa llave?

La criatura sonríe más.

—¿Importa?

A Takeru le da miedo esa sonrisa. Así que se marcha a un extremo alejado de aquel pequeño lugar. Pasa los dos siguientes días pescando en el lago verde y mirando las estrellas verdes. Intenta imaginar el mundo con más colores, pero no puede.

Al tercer día, se acerca al ser. Sigue sentado en el mismo tronco caído. Cuando ve a Takeru, si es que puede ver con esos botones, abre el puño derecho y saca una llave negra. La deja suspendida a unos centímetros de su enorme boca y después se la traga. Sonríe al acabar.

—¿Qué abre esa llave?

—¿Qué más da? No necesitas nada. Tienes comida y tranquilidad. No envejeces. Qué más da. No habrá un lugar mejor que este.

Y, aunque sus palabras son ciertas, Takeru no puede dejar de obsesionarse.

Cada día, va al encuentro de la criatura para ver unos instantes la llave negra. Inventa mundos azules como sus ojos o dorados como su pelo. Tiene miedo de mundos tan oscuros como la llave, pero también querría llegar a ellos. Cualquier cosa que sea nueva.

—¿Qué abre esa llave? —pregunta siempre.

—Qué más da —responde el ser.

El resto del tiempo lo dedica a buscar la cerradura. Toda llave debe tener una, ¿no? Para eso son creadas, para abrir cosas. Y también para cerrarlas.

Busca bajo las piedras, entre las hojas de los árboles, en lo más profundo del lago. Encuentra bichos verdes de todos los tamaños y peces verdes que no había visto hasta entonces, pero no hay ni rastro de la cerradura.

Mientras duerme, sueña con la negra llave. Cuando despierta, piensa en ella. Se transforma en lo único que importa. Los instantes en que la ve, son los más preciados.

Al final, pierde la cuenta de cuántas veces ha visto las estrellas pasar. No sabe cuántos días lleva pensando en la llave. La ha dibujado en la tierra verdosa y tallado en la madera verde de los árboles. Ha moldeado una piedra intentando que se parezca a ella. Pero nada sirve, porque nada es negro.

Así que un día despierta sabiendo que no será como los demás. Corre hasta el ser y le sujeta la muñeca para abrir el puño derecho. Ignora los arañazos que recibe y las carcajadas de la criatura, centrado en conseguir esa oscura llave. Pero no puede. Acaba cayendo a un lado, exhausto y con los brazos y la cara llenos de pequeña heridas.

El ser vuelve a reír, antes de abrir la mano y soltar la llave en su garganta.

—¡¿Qué abre esa llave?! ¡Dímelo!

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Takeru se queda quieto. Es la primera vez que le hace esa pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro? Puede que no sea lo que esperas. Y no habrá marcha atrás.

—Estoy seguro.

La criatura sonríe. Se levanta por primera vez del tronco caído y se arrodilla junto a él. Sus dedos huesudos hacen que se incorpore. Después, las uñas del ser se clavan con fuerza en su pecho.

Da igual cuánto grite o cuánto se debata, no puede escapar de aquel dolor. Hasta que el ser abre la boca y saca la lengua. Ahí está la llave negra.

Temblando, Takeru levanta una mano y la coge. Creía que sentiría algo especial al tocarla, pero solo sigue notando el terrible dolor en su pecho. La criatura saca de su interior una pequeña esfera negra, con una cerradura igual de oscura, que se conecta con un extraño cable a lo que debe ser su corazón.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué lo tenía dentro?

—Solo puedo responderte a una pregunta. O solo quiero, quién sabe. Y ya lo he hecho, esto es lo que abre la llave.

—¿Qué me pasará si la uso?

—Quién sabe.

Después, Takeru se desmaya.

Cuando se despierta, todo continúa siendo verde. No hay ni rastro del ser, pero la llave negra está en su mano.

Pasa días y más días buscando algo que pueda abrir. Sueña con puertas y cofres, ya le da igual lo que haya al otro lado. Las llamas verdes le alumbran las noches que deberían ser más oscuras, el agua verde le refresca cada mañana mientras piensa en el miedo que tiene.

Está asustado. Muy asustado. Porque sabe que llegará el día en el que se hartará.

¿Vale la pena existir completamente solo en un mundo verde? Podía soportarlo cuando no conocía otra posibilidad. Pero tiene una llave que debe abrir algo.

Así que, cuando consigue armarse de valor, se lleva las manos al pecho. El objeto redondo sigue colgando de él con un cable blando y negruzco. Lo sostiene en la mano izquierda y con la derecha introduce la llave en la cerradura.

Después de un último vistazo a su alrededor, la acciona.

Y la llave abre algo. Aunque Takeru nunca sabrá el qué.


	3. Un manto de plumas negras

.

**Basado en:** Canción e imagen (2) propuesta por FicKer001 en "La Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Taichi, Hikari

**Summary:** Taichi está solo en medio de una ciudad asolada. Y corre, corre como si no hubiera un mañana, porque tiene algo que hacer.

.

**Quien con monstruos lucha**

_3. Un manto de plumas negras_

.

Primero, creo que todo está en silencio. Es asfixiante. Como si me tragara.

Después, empiezo a escuchar murmullos. Surgen poco a poco, cada vez más fuerte. Parecen cánticos. Un rito, tal vez. Y gritos. Muchos gritos de personas. Y personas que ya no pueden gritar, tiradas por todas partes, como si durmieran.

Aquí estoy. Solo. En medio de una ciudad asolada. Con edificios medio derruidos, el asfalto levantado y el cielo casi a oscuras. Hace tiempo que la luz del sol y la luna es lo único que nos alumbra.

Todo empezó cuando la electricidad desapareció. Parecía que el mundo había sido cubierto con un manto negro. Entonces llegaron.

Oigo movimiento sobre mi cabeza.

Están aquí. Me han encontrado. Pero no me importa, no voy a seguir escondiéndome.

Empiezo a correr. Y ellos me siguen. Corro hasta que me arden los pulmones y se me saltan las lágrimas. Me tropiezo con restos de la antigua civilización, me araño las rodillas con el camino que podríamos haber recorrido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Me atacan. Algo golpea mi espalda, alguien raja mi hombro. No me detengo. Corro y corro. Porque tengo que llegar a ella.

El cielo se oscurece. La luna se esconde tras un mar de plumas negras. Tras una bandada de esos pájaros gigantes que se han encargado de destrozar todo lo que hemos sido. Nos escondimos, rezamos a dioses de cualquier tipo, pero no ha servido de nada.

Mi final se acerca. Puedo sentirlo en las tripas. No me importa, tengo algo que hacer antes de caer.

Sigo corriendo, a pesar de las heridas y del dolor, porque no voy a rendirme todavía.

Y por fin llego. Ahí está ella, mi pequeña. Sus manos se aferran al columpio dentro de la gigantesca jaula. Se balancea suavemente por el viento, o quizá por el aleteo de los pájaros que la vigilan día y noche. Sus muñecas son más huesudas de lo que recuerdo. Su pelo está enmarañado. Sus ojos ya no tienen lágrimas que derramar.

Vinieron a por ella. Han tragado todo lo que mi hermana fue. Y no han dejado nada.

—Hikari, estoy aquí. —Mi voz suena ronca, hace ya días que no la uso—. Hikari, ¿puedes oírme?

Levanta la cabeza muy despacio, como si le costara muchísimo. Los pájaros han parado de atacarme, hipnotizados por el movimiento de ella. La miran, fascinados. Es repugnante.

—Hikari, he venido a por ti.

—No… —dice muy bajito—. Vete.

—No sin ti.

—Es tarde para mí. Es tarde para todos.

—Dame la mano. Te quiero, hermanita.

Meto un brazo entre los barrotes. Ella me mira impasible, como si mis palabras no le importaran. Esos monstruos han hecho que no quede nada de la niña que fue. Ahora solo es un cuerpo hecho de jirones de vida, que pasará su existencia encerrado en esta jaula oscura.

—Por favor —suplico—. Quiero tocarte. Una última vez.

Un pájaro suelta un sonido agudo y Hikari levanta el brazo, como siguiendo su orden. Me aferro a sus delgados dedos, tan fríos como cualquier témpano de hielo. Beso las yemas y después la miro a los ojos.

No hay nada en ellos. Nada más que oscuridad.

Sonrío, mientras las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, sin soltarla. Y disparo la pistola que escondía en la mano izquierda.

Al mismo tiempo que ella cae, los pájaros se lanzan contra mí. Lo último que veo es un manto de plumas negras y, al fondo, la mancha de sangre en el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Ahora puedo morir en paz. Hikari es libre de nuevo.


	4. Los ojos que nunca se cierran

.

**Basado en:** Música de Mariniti e imagen (2) de Asondomar en "La Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Personajes:** Yamato, Mimi

**Summary:** Ella veía la televisión y se pintaba las uñas de rojo. Él no soportaba ese color, era el mismo que la sangre. Cuando se lo dijo, Mimi no respondió. Solo lo miró. Sin parpadear.

.

**Quien con monstruos lucha**

_4. Los ojos que nunca se cierran_

.

Sus manos se entrelazan. Mimi sonríe, enseñando dos filas de dientes. Yamato ríe, achicando sus ojos.

―Te quiero ―dice ella.

―Y yo a ti.

**~ · ~**

―¿Crees en los monstruos? ―preguntó Mimi en la primera cita.

―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No existen.

―Sí que lo hacen. Al menos cuando cierro los ojos.

―Ningún monstruo de los sueños debería preocuparte.

Él tenía razón. Los monstruos que nos acechan dormidos no pueden hacernos daño. Los verdaderos se esconden donde menos esperas.

**~ · ~**

Mimi se miraba en el espejo de aquella minúscula casa que habían podido comprar. Cogía algún vestido y lo apoyaba contra su cuerpo. Yamato pasaba por delante de la habitación. Sus miradas se encontraban a través del cristal. Él sonreía vagamente, ella no parpadeaba. Nunca.

Yamato tocaba el bajo en el salón. Mimi preparaba la cena en la cocina. El sonido de los cuchillos retumbaba y hacía que las notas sonaran desafinadas.

Ella veía la televisión y se pintaba las uñas de rojo. Él no soportaba ese color, era el mismo que el de la sangre. Cuando se lo dijo, Mimi no respondió. Solo lo miró. Sin parpadear.

**~ · ~**

Yamato dio un trago a la cerveza. Se llevó una mano a la cara, sin saber dónde ponerla.

―Pareces nervioso ―dijo Taichi.

―No es nada.

**~ · ~**

Iban a cenar fuera una vez al mes. Mimi empezó a usar más el rojo. En vestidos, en sus labios, en sus zapatos. Y siempre en sus uñas. Yamato cerraba los ojos al besarla para no pensar en sangre.

Ella llegaba del trabajo temprano. Él no sabía qué hacía cuando estaba sola en casa. Siempre encontraba cosas cambiadas de lugar. Y había un olor extraño, denso. Parecido al del esmalte.

Yamato se iba a dormir tarde. Las sábanas estaban frías aunque Mimi llevara horas acostada en la cama. Sus cuerpos cada vez se tocaban menos por las noches.

**~ · ~**

―En serio, me preocupas ―insistió Tai.

―¿Qué?

―Préstame atención. Tienes ojeras, más de las normales, y te tiemblan las manos. No estarás drogándote, ¿verdad?

―No seas imbécil. ―Yamato hundió los hombros―. ¿Cuántas veces parpadeas al día? He contado más de cien en el rato que llevamos aquí.

―¿A qué viene eso? No evadas mi pregunta.

―Te la estoy respondiendo.

**~ · ~**

Mimi cortaba cebolla y sus ojos no lloraban. Él la vigilaba, pero jamás la veía parpadear. Ella lo miraba en el reflejo del filo del cuchillo.

Yamato no solía hablar. Escuchaba mientras comían, veían la televisión o se acostaban. Oía la voz de su novia, pero siempre faltaba algo en sus palabras. Una verdad escondida.

Ella sonreía, pero no enseñaba los dientes. Él reía, pero sus ojos no se achicaban.

**~ · ~**

―No te entiendo nada ―dijo Taichi―. Suelta de una vez lo que te pasa.

―Mimi. No parpadea.

―Claro que sí.

―No, nunca la veo hacerlo. ―La voz de Yamato estaba ronca―. Y me mira. Me mira en silencio. Desde las esquinas de las habitaciones, con sus ojos tan grandes, sin parpadear nunca.

―¿Qué me quieres decir?

―Siempre me mira. Y no sé por qué. ¿En qué piensa? ¿Por qué no parpadea? Esconde algo.

―¿Quieres decir que le tienes miedo?

―No.

**~ · ~**

Una noche cualquiera, sus ojos se encontraron en el salón. Ella no parpadeó. Él no intentó sonreír.

Pasaron mirándose más de diez minutos.

Se levantaron y fueron a la habitación. En silencio, usaron el baño. Después entraron en las sábanas. Incluso con la luz apagada, Yamato podía sentir los ojos de Mimi clavados en él. Siempre abiertos.

**~ · ~**

―Suenas como un paranoico. ―Tai parecía incómodo―. No entiendo qué me estás diciendo.

―No le tengo miedo. Pero sé que piensa algo. Siempre está pensando. Y no será bueno para mí.

Yamato se levantó y se marchó. Taichi pagó las cervezas, preguntándose si debía llamar a alguien.

**~ · ~**

Era sencillo. Solo tenía que alargar el brazo unos centímetros en medio de la noche. Podría tocar los párpados de Mimi, quitarse esa mala sensación. Pero cuando lo intentó, los encontró abiertos.

Ella soltó un sonido ahogado cuando Yamato puso su cuerpo sobre el suyo y acarició su garganta.

―¿Por qué no parpadeas?

―Porque te miro. Te vigilo.

―¿Qué me escondes?

―Lo mismo que tú a mí. Nada y todo.

Él la soltó y se fue a dormir al salón. Cuando amaneció, se dijo que debía acabar con aquello.

No la encontró en la habitación. Acarició el mango del cuchillo con el que Mimi siempre cortaba cebollas. Debía cerrarle los párpados.

La encontró en el baño. Llevaba el vestido rojo de salir a cenar, los labios rojos y las uñas recién pintadas de rojo. Tenía los zapatos en la mano. Eran rojos, con tacón de aguja.

Y esa mañana, el rojo sí pasó a ser sangre.

**~ · ~**

Se tumban en la cama. Las sábanas se encharcan. Ella saca el cuchillo de su estómago, no volverá a cortar cebollas. Él deja que su ojo y su cuello lloren a través de las heridas abiertas que nunca se cerrarán.

Sus manos se entrelazan. Mimi sonríe, enseñando dos filas de dientes. Yamato ríe, achicando sus ojos.

―Te quiero ―dice ella.

―Y yo a ti.

.

* * *

><p>Aquí ya es Halloween, así que no podía dejar pasar este día sin subir una historia. Puede que haya quedado demasiado bizarra, ya me diréis.<p> 


End file.
